


Waking Up In Vegas

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Humor, crack!fic, lesbian wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Casey go to Nevada for a conference, and things get out of hand. <i>Way</i> out of hand. What happens when they wake up wearing rings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that happened because I was listening to Katy Perry and watching SVU.

This wasn't her hotel room.

The curtains were mostly pulled, but there was a thin stream of sunlight coming in through the gap, and even that was too much glare for Casey's eyes. Her head was the size of a football stadium, and the inside of her mouth tasted like she'd been eating mustard straight out of the jar. The attorney tried to roll over onto her back, but that just gave her the spins. She groaned quietly and stuffed her head under the pillow. It was dark under the pillow. It would be safe there.

**They're at least fifteen years too old for the room, possibly more, but they've been drinking and are giggly, so the bouncer just smiles at them tolerantly as he unhooks the velvet rope to allow them past. He doesn't ask for ID. Music is playing, something neither of them recognize. Conferences are always so dull. Conferences with a bunch of lawyers are even more dull.**

Maybe if she lay very still, the room would stop twirling on its axis. 

Elizabeth hadn't drunk like that since she'd been a very young prosecutor, and now she remembered why. They'd served wine after the speeches, a very dry white that had left her feeling ironically parched, and she'd been the one to suggest that she and Casey go for a few more drinks after things wrapped up for the day. The conferences ended tomorrow, which meant they'd be on a plane the day after that. How much had they imbibed?

**Casey can't dance worth a damn, but they're loose-limbed and comfortable with each other, and the height difference makes it easy for Elizabeth to put her head on the other woman's shoulder once the songs throttle down from a fast, driving beat to a slow, bass-filled grind. If anyone notices the incongruity of two women in business casual, one twenty years the senior of the other, close-dancing together, no one says anything. When the hand on the small of the older woman's back drifts down to her ass, it feels like the most natural thing in the world.**

Sexy. Casey had said she was sexy. She'd said a lot of other things too, but it was only coming back in bits and pieces.

Elizabeth gingerly rolled onto her side, faced the nearly-obscured window. Nothing was familiar. It felt as if someone was driving an ice pick into the spot just above her right eye. Had she ever gotten blackout drunk before? Again, maybe when she was younger. She was definitely not twenty anymore, if she'd needed proof of that. The judge made an effort to sit up, then battled the vertigo when she managed it. Her mouth was cottony. And there was someone in the bed with her. A female someone. Where the hell _was_ she?

**The stall in the ladies room is cramped, but they manage it, and Elizabeth is the one who locks the door. It's Las Vegas, and in Las Vegas you can dance naked in the fountain at the Bellagio and the cops will probably take pictures and put them on Facebook before they arrest you. Casey has to duck down to make contact, but the older woman meets her halfway for a kiss that's wet and a little sloppy and tastes like scotch. There's always been a certain Something between them, little upstart that Novak is. Elizabeth likes her gall. And lousy dancer or not, she's got magic hands**

Wait. The Bellagio.

Casey dared to peek out from under the pillow, because she'd felt the bed shift. The sun was the slightest bit more bearable. At least someone had remembered to pull the curtains mostly shut. She was getting flashes of the previous night after leaving the conference hall. Music. Dancing. _Lots_ of drinks, before, during, and after. After... 

The lawyer sat up abruptly, and the sudden movement made her head spin. A hand braced against her shoulder, and she looked to her left and made eye contact with Elizabeth. Casey blinked blearily. This wasn't happening. _This wasn't happening_.

"Shit."

"Really, Casey?"

**They did a lot of petting in the bathroom, then stumbled out of the stall with their clothes in disarray. Casey's blouse is untucked, and three of Elizabeth's buttons are unfastened. Again, no one notices. They manage to fumble their way outside, and the night is clear and warm. The taller woman has her arm around her companion. Her hand is on her ass again, Fingers squeeze and flex, molding her buttock. It feels fabulous. She goes upon her toes and bites a spot on the younger woman's neck. Casey growls and backs her up against a parked car. A patrol car happens by, and one of the cops inside says, "Move it along, ladies", which interrupts the necking and wrestling. "Imma judge," Elizabeth slurs, and Casey blows hot breath in her ear before peeling her away from the vehicle's door. "I love you so much right now," the attorney mumbles. "Letsh get...letsh get married."**

The younger woman risked looking down at her hand, and sure enough, there was a ring, a simple gold band. Her head ached, and she rubbed her brow with the unadorned hand. Elizabeth's hand was still on her shoulder, and the small diamond glittered in the sparse amount of light coming through the window. When she looked at Elizabeth again, the judge was dryly amused. "I was surprised we found rings that fit."

**The jewelry store is about to close when they get there, and Casey knocks insistently on the door until a middle-aged man comes bustling out of the back. She's tipsy and silly and flushed, her arm around Elizabeth's waist. The older woman's hanging onto her intended's rumpled jacket with a dopey grin on her face. They both have hickeys. "We want rings," the lawyer says as she pulls the shorter woman in tighter. "I'm gonna marry this lady, and she needs a ring. Mmmkay?" The jeweler reluctantly lets them by, and they buy the first pair of matching bands they can find.**

"Shit." It was a mutter this time, one of realization and borderline acceptance. Slender fingers ran through her hair, and unconsciously she tipped her head towards the touch. Her head still throbbed.

**The wedding chapel is open all night, for high-rolling gamblers who pick up cocktail waitresses, so when the two of them nearly fall through the double doors laughing and sharing the bottle of Jack they bought after hitting the jewelry store, the minister is decidedly nonplussed. Casey's slurring by now, slurring but trying to maintain some semblance of dignity, and she blinks owlishly as she says, "Hi. We're getting married. Are you open?"**

Elizabeth remembered something vague about the need for a marriage license, and she'd drawn herself up to all of her five feet seven inches and said that she was a Goddamned _judge_ and if he didn't get cracking, he'd regret it. Whether or not the ceremony was legal, she'd been impressed by his alacrity as he complied. Considering what happened after that, she might just be willing to live in sin.

**They're all the way across town when they leave the chapel, and their hotel is too far away. Casey's got her credit card, though, because they'd had a big lunch during an intermission between talks, so they check in at the Bellagio before heading upstairs in the elevator. They're wrestling again, giggling and playful. Hands everywhere, Casey tucking her mouth into the hollow of Elizabeth's throat. If this is wrong, neither of them want to be right. There's another gueswt in the hall wheen they reach their floor, and he stares after them as they flail past him and into the room, shutting the door behind them.**

"I wish you'd stop looking like that," Elizabeth remarked. She touched long blonde hair again, running her fingers through it. "It wasn't awful, was it?"

Casey blushed, let herself enjoy the feeling of fingers against her scalp. "No, it wasn't awful," she affirmed. "I'm just surprised. You were so...agile."

**Clothes scatter in every direction as they make their way towards the bed, And middle-aged or not, Elizabeth has every intention of showing Casey that she can still go six miles over brush and timber. It's like something came uncoiled with those first few drinks, springing open with a whine of release. The attorney ends up on her back, and the judge straddles her, pinning her down. "So pretty..." The younger woman is wet and ready, and four fingers push inside without preamble. Thighs part further, pushed open by the other woman's knee. Casey can feel herself stretching to accommodate the invasion. She's never felt so full. Her hips tilt questing in the direction of Elizabeth's arm as the older woman begins to pump her.**

"Mrs. Novak." 

Elizabeth sounded thoughtful, and Casey snorted out a laugh. "Really, _your Honor_?" On the inside, though, she was weirdly pleased. They had bought rings, and the older woman _was_ a judge and had some clout in New York. She'd never seriously thought about marriage, but after last night, there were worse ideas. They could make it legal, if both of them were feeling crazy enough to try.

**It goes on and on, and Casey's pleading and bucking and jolting as she pinches and twists her own nipples to add to the stimulation. Elizabeth's got her thighs up over her shoulders now, holding them apart with her palms as she licks and sucks. The attorney's eyes are rolling into the back of her head, and she's begging her to stop. Begging her not to stop. Finally just begging. Elizabeth plunges her tongue into the wetness, then rubs Casey's clit with her thumb. The lawyer comes with a strangled scream.**

"We have until tomorrow," Elizabeth said, and she put her arm around Casey's bare shoulders "Some things happen for a reason. Maybe this did, too."

"My head hurts." Casey closed her eyes. The other woman's warmth was comforting, and she leaned into it. That hidden something between them might have been more than antagonism, and maybe if they put some clothes on and got sober, they could at least talk. They had to get a cab back to their own hotel, anyway. Check out time here was at noon.

"Mrs. Novak, huh?"

"Well, you know what they say about what happens in Vegas. If we decide against it, we can get it annulled if we have to. I _am_ a judge, after all."


End file.
